


Zebra

by euphoria814



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [95]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Illya żartuje w swoim stylu, euphoria się bawi, radość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: 100 drabbli w 100 dniPrompt:95. Zebra





	

Gaby mogła jedynie westchnąć przeciągle, ponieważ była czwarta nad ranem, a oni włamywali się do bułgarskiego więzienia tylko dlatego, że Napoleon miał lepkie ręce.

\- Na pewno chcemy go z powrotem? - upewniła się.

Illya jedynie spojrzał na nią wymownie. Westchnęła raz jeszcze, starając się zachować resztki ciepła. Illya załatwił strażników na całej długości korytarza i teraz przeglądali kolejne cele.

Niemal minęli Napoleona.

\- Wyglądasz jak zebra - stwierdził jej rosyjski kolega na widok pasiaka Solo.

\- Wypraszam sobie - prychnął Napoleon obruszony, zaciskając palce na kratach. - I ile mam na was czekać?

Illya spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze. A mówiła, że mogli go tutaj zostawić.


End file.
